


3am

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam isn’t happy about Digger’s work hours</p>
    </blockquote>





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> Sam isn’t happy about Digger’s work hours

  
Sam startled awake at the sound of the front door closing. A quick arm swing to the side and a glance at the clock confirmed that he was alone in bed at 3am and he let his head fall back on the pillows with a heavy sigh. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly before slowly crawling out of his warm and cozy bed, fully intending to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind.

He stopped in the hallway however when he noticed the other man muttering under his breath as he struggled to get his shoes off quietly. Sam leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest and just watched for a moment, if he hadn’t been both pissed and tired he would have undoubtedly laughed when Digger tripped on his scarf and ended up falling over the backrest of a sofa, which made him finally notice Sam at the door way.

“O-oh hi babe…” Digger smiled sheepishly from his upside down position on the sofa.

Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes before he silently moved to help him up and into a proper sitting position.

“T-thanks…I…Sammy I’m sorry I know I promised not to work late today but I just…I lost the track of time and there’s still so much to do please don’t be mad at me Sammy!” Digger wailed suddenly and bounced up from the sofa to wrap his arms around Sam’s neck in a death grip.

“I’m not angry at you.” Sam said quietly and carefully peeled the older man’s arms off and pushed him away. “I’m worried about you.” He spoke more softly and gently cupped Digger’s cheek. “You work so hard Rü…you barely even sleep and I have to drag you out of your workshop to even have lunch. I know it’s important for you to have everything perfect for the show but it’s not worth it if you get yourself sick in the progress.”

“But I’m fine-” Digger started but quickly bit his lip when Sam gave him a hard look. “I’m sorry…but it’s only a few more days, I promise you can lock me inside after the concert if you want to.” He tried to say cheekily but Sam still wasn’t convinced.

“As if, after the concert you’ll be busy editing.” Sam scoffed with a raised eyebrow before he wrapped a firm arm around Digger’s shoulders. “It’s too late for this…come on.” He said simply and steered them back towards the bedroom and Digger knew better than to argue at that point. And if he was honest all he really wanted to do was to snuggle in bed with his boyfriend.


End file.
